


Missing You

by romerosparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, Lesbians, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, Romance, Swen - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romerosparrilla/pseuds/romerosparrilla
Summary: Regina Mills decides to give herself pleasure since her wife, Emma Swan, is on vacation.





	Missing You

Regina was on her way to bed as she took off her daily clothes. Her plans for tonight were to give herself pleasure since Emma was on a vacation in New York with their son, Henry, and her parents.

Regina got into bed with her vibrator in hand. She turned it on and rubbed it around her vagina. She moaned softly.

After finished with her vibrator, she turned it off and placed it back in the drawer of her nightstand.

She then grasped her breast and moaned slightly. As one hand was squeezing her breast, she spit on her two fingers of the other hand and began rubbing her clit.

As she sped up and slowed back down to give herself a more intensified feel, she began to think of Emma. Thinking of her caused Regina to become even wetter.

Regina inserted two fingers into the folds of her vagina while still squeezing her breast with the other hand. She moaned as she moved her fingers in and out of herself.

She then took her hand that was grasping her breast and rubbed her clit as her opposite hand was working two fingers in and out of her vagina.

Her moans became louder and louder as she closed her eyes. She didn't even notice the tall blonde standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Regina," the blonde called out.

"Emma! I-I didn't know you were coming home so soon," she stuttered as she got under the covers. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're pretty good with your hands," Emma grinned at her wife.

"Where's Henry and your parents?"

"I left them back at New York to stay for the last two days. I felt bad for leaving you alone," Emma look at her wife and was in awe. "Care if I join you?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Regina grinned as Emma began taking her clothes off.

Emma climbed in bed on top of Regina. She kissed her lips and trailed kisses down Regina's body. Emma's tongue met with Regina's entrance and forcefully went inside of her folds.

"Emma!" Regina moaned loudly. Emma continued licking between Regina's folds.

Emma flicked Regina's clit with her tongue, then gently bit her clit. Regina screamed Emma's name as her hands grasped her breasts. As Regina came, Emma licked it all up and smiled up at her wife.

"I'm glad I came home early," Emma's smile was wide.

"So am I," Regina said breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little swanqueen one-shot for you guys !!


End file.
